The proposed research project involves the continued participation of the University of Health Sciences/The Chicago Medical School in clinical trials of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The present program has been expanded and is now truly multidisciplinary in nature with participating medical oncologists, surgical oncologists, radiation oncologists, and tumor pathologists. The program also includes an active laboratory research facility. Data obtained from ECOG non-Hodgkin's lymphoma protocols are being analyzed in an effort to identify important prognostic and therapeutic subgroups. A satellite institution program has been developed and continues to be an integral part of the total program. Efforts to improve patient accrual are being made. The University of Health Sciences/The Chicago Medical School Program remains a valuable participant in ECOG activities. The revisions indicated herein will further strengthen our program and insure continued productivity.